


quench the fire that's burning up in my bed

by moonglows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Creampie, Daichi just loves ass and Suga is happy to give it to him, Firefighter Sawamura Daichi, Fluff and Smut, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonglows/pseuds/moonglows
Summary: Suga had planned everything to a T. Daichi didn’t like fancy restaurants, he’d much rather stay at home with his fiancé, just cuddling on the couch and eating junk food. And that was exactly what was going to happen.Just...a little bit spicier.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 319





	quench the fire that's burning up in my bed

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAICHI!!!! Just wanted to write some nice daisuga smut for Daichi's birthday... Just because he Deserves It.

Winter days were supposedly the shortest in the year, but they always felt the longest to Suga, without Daichi by his side.

Even though Daichi often worked 24-hours shifts, he would often come home every two or three days. Perks of being a fire captain, Suga guessed.

He always cherished the nights he got to spend with Daichi, always tried to make them a little special. He failed most of the time, because the other would be too tired, flopping onto the bed as soon as he gets home.

Suga couldn’t say he wasn’t the same though. He was still a university student, studying to become a pediatrician. It was hard, really hard, but he only had two years left. Two years in residency which, to him, were the best years.

He looked at the ring Daichi had offered him the day of their high-school graduation, as he turned the page of his book and sighed - an unspoken promise, that’s what it was.

Today was one of those days. One of those days where Daichi would come home for the night but it was different this time; because Daichi had come home the night before which meant Daichi was well rested, a bit tired from his shift but not exhausted like he would usually be.

And it was his birthday, too.

He’d been waiting for this day for far too long now. They hadn’t been able to celebrate it the past two years, last year because Daichi had been working that day, and the year before, Suga had had to go back home because the French side of his family was visiting Japan for the holidays for the first time.

Suga had planned everything to a T. Daichi didn’t like fancy restaurants, he’d much rather stay at home with his fiancé, just cuddling on the couch and eating junk food. And that was exactly what was going to happen.

Just...a little bit spicier.

It was no secret that Daichi was the horny one in their relationship. He remembers the days they would spend in their rooms during their third year, how Suga insisted they should study but always ended up in a pool of sweat and limbs because he couldn’t say no to Daichi’s pleas.

Eyes still on his book, he heard the front door open and couldn’t help but smile. There was shuffling behind him and he felt two strong arms wrap around his shoulders. There was a kiss being deposited in his hair and, when he looked up, another kiss on his lips.

“You’re home early.” Suga said as he closed his book and turned around to look at his fiancé. He was still in his firefighter uniform. Perfect.

“The guys insisted I should go home at six instead of nine.” He may have sounded deflated but really, he was jumping with joy inside.

“You don’t sound too happy about it.” He said, feigning hurt.

“I’m very happy!” He sighed, lips curling into a smile. “But you know how I feel about leaving the fire station to them.”

Suga hummed in response. Of course he knew. Ever since Daichi had been promoted to fire captain, he had become way more cautious about the fire station. Not that he wasn’t before, but this was a whole new level of cautious.

Daichi had been training high school students to become firefighters for quite some time now, and even if he could become quite terrifying when he’s angry, those kids would probably never stop causing a ruckus at the fire station. He was glad Iwaizumi and Ushijima were there to help him out.

Suga watched as Daichi reluctantly left his side to go towards their bedroom and instantly stood up and followed him. “What are you doing?” He asked as Daichi threw his sweater on their bed.

“Gonna take a quick shower, then I’m all yours.” He smiled at Suga’s reflection in the mirror before unclipping his suspenders.

Suga kicked the door closed and walked over to him, pressing himself up against his back. “You’ve been mine since you walked through that door, captain.” He whispered against his neck, placing a kiss at his nape.

Daichi let out a soft sigh as he felt Suga’s hands stroking his sides. “Kou... I’m all sweaty, I really should shower.”

“Well you’re gonna get even sweatier, taking your shower later would be like killing two birds with one stone, don’t you think?” He mumbled as his lips brushed the shell of his ear.

Daichi was a simple man, and Suga was an expert at making him lose his way. A simple kiss behind his ear was enough to make his heart slowly melt down to a little puddle.

When he heard a small moan slip out of his boyfriend’s mouth, he instantly knew he’d won. Suga felt Daichi’s abs through his t-shirt, and slowly tugged Daichi's shirt out of his pants before removing it completely.

A few neck kisses and a lot more touching later, he heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down. “Eager, aren’t you?” He laughed into Daichi’s ear.

“Says the one who’s been feeling me up for the past 5 minutes.”

“Don’t pretend you’re not enjoying it, Cap’.”

“I am enjoying it-” There was no end to that sentence, or any other sentence, as speaking was becoming a struggle for Daichi, feeling Suga’s hands start to stroke him through his jeans. Suga was having way too much fun.

Daichi turned to face him, wide smile on his face, before tugging Suga’s shirt off over his head and tossing it to the floor. He ran his hands over his stomach and chest, not forgetting to caress the hairs under his navel. He was so hard in his jeans that it was bordering on painful, and he could tell Daichi was too. He just needed to wait a few more minutes before he could remove them.

“Lie down on your stomach would you?” He ordered softly, and he didn’t miss the way Daichi’s cock twitched at the command.

Daichi did as he was told and lay down on their bed, Suga’s mouth watering at the sight of tan skin and defined muscles sprawled across the navy sheets.

He threw a leg over Daichi’s body, straddling his butt before digging into his bedside drawer for massage oil. He had put it in there earlier, to be prepared for the massage. He hadn’t expected Daichi to come home that early though, had wanted to put some candles in their bedroom, and maybe burn up some incense. Although it wasn’t like Daichi would mind the lack of either of those things.

A small noise resonated throughout the room as Suga uncapped the small bottle, oiling up his hand. He leaned forward to work the knots out of Daichi’s back and shoulders, Daichi making sure to let out a small noise every time something felt good.

He hadn’t done this in a long time and he was pretty sure Daichi was loving it as much as he was. He could tell Daichi had needed this, they hadn’t had the chance to do something special together in a long time. And the last time he had given Daichi a massage was probably back in their third year.

Suga continued kneading his hands into his boyfriend’s shoulders, slowly going down his back and going back up again. His thumbs began rubbing circles at Daichi’s lower back, pushing down his pants’ waistband to get more access.

“You’ve become good at this.” Daichi said, voice muffled against his arms.

Suga smiled to himself as he continued rubbing Daichi’s back cautiously. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Daichi hummed, thinking, appreciative. “Well the first time you gave me a massage you almost broke my ba-“ A slick slap against skin echoed through the room as he felt a sharp sting on his arm. “Hey!”

“We were 15, of course I wasn’t going to be good at giving massages.” His mouth was pinched in a pout which soon turned into a smirk. He smoothed his hand over his sides one last time for good measure and got off of his body slowly. “Turn around captain.”

Daichi let out a loud grunt before he pushed himself up on his hand, turning around and flopping back on the bed ungraciously. “What’s on tonight’s menu?”

“I wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise.” He said, unbuttoning the other’s pants and hooking his fingers into the waistband.

He looked at Daichi for a split second, and after a quick nod, tugged his pants and underwear off in one slide. Suga’s heartbeat quickened at the sight. He would never get tired of it. Even with his clothes on, people could tell how well-built Daichi was. And Suga was glad he was the only one allowed to see his nudity intimately.

Suga rummaged through the bedside table once more to find the bottle of lube along with the cock ring, dropping them next to Daichi’s body before settling down between his legs.

He couldn’t help but rake his nails along the inside of his thighs, watching as goosebumps rose all across his boyfriend’s skin, hairs standing up at the sensation. Daichi couldn’t suppress a full-body shiver when one of his fingers brushed against his balls, Suga biting his lips at the sight.

Suga watched with astonishment as Daichi’s cock twitched in front of him, a flick of his finger being enough to make his slit ooze with precum. He couldn’t help but bite the inside of his cheek as Daichi let out a loud whine.

His hands were still oily from the massage, so he gave a few experimental tugs along Daichi’s shaft that had the both of them moaning.

Suga leaned down, hair tickling Daichi’s stomach, pressing a small kiss beneath his navel. He followed the small trail of dark hairs with his tongue before reaching his cock and very slowly, started lapping at his tip, making sure his tongue was pressing into his slit.

“Salty.” He said as he licked his lips, holding eye contact for a second.

“Don’t pretend you’re not liking it.”

It wasn’t a secret to anyone. Suga liked cum. Actually, he _loved_ cum. Whether it was his or his boyfriend’s, in his mouth or on his body, he liked the sight of it as much as he liked the taste of it.

Suga gave kitten licks to his slit, swirling his tongue around the head of his shaft. Daichi’s face was in his shoulder, groaning as Suga took him entirely in his mouth. Daichi was enjoying this and it only made him want to play with himself too.

Daichi tried to bite back the moan that was rising from his chest, to no avail.

His hand found its way to Suga’s hair, gripping at it slightly so it wouldn’t hurt Suga, but enough to be pleasurable as he continued bobbing his head along his length.

He got off his boyfriend’s cock with one last pop and spat on it, all the while holding eye contact.

“You’re so unfair.” Daichi said shakily through a whine.

Suga was smiling at him, cheeks flushed and shiny with perspiration - or cum - as he grabbed the tip of Daichi’s cock and squeezed it. All Daichi could do was watch as Suga grabbed the cock ring he had dropped on the bed earlier, placing it on his swollen and wet member.

Suga slid of the bed quickly, unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them down his hips, fumbling awkwardly while kicking them to the floor. He took a look at his own dick, throbbing with an angry red tip, glistening with precum at the slit. He didn’t miss the way the brunette laughed at him softly, didn’t miss the way he had that dumb smile plastered on his face, either.

He was standing there, before him, giving himself to him, self conscious and nervous as he felt Daichi’s gaze on his naked body. He shouldn’t be feeling nervous. They had done this millions of time.

Suga sat back down on their bed, milky white skin against dark blue satin, and Daichi knew what was coming next. Suga watched as he grabbed the lube that was next to him before swatting his hands away.

“Nuh uh.” Suga pinned Daichi’s hands above his head in one smooth motion, towering over him with a smirk. “I’m in charge here, buddy.”

Daichi let out a frustrated grunt in surrender and watched as Suga smeared a generous amount of lube onto his fingers before reaching behind himself.

He had a hand on Daichi’s torso to steady himself, another one teasing at the puckered flesh of his hole, keeping himself from sinking inside.

As much as he loved getting fingered by Daichi, he also loved the way Daichi looked at him when he was fingering himself. Like a hunter looking at his prey. He could feel Daichi’s gaze on him as he slid two lube-coated fingers effortlessly, scissoring them for a few seconds before adding a third one.

Suga let out a small mewl and tensed above Daichi at the intrusion, but soon the pained noise was quickly replaced by tiny pleasured sounds.

“You’re so hot.” Daichi breathed out. He brought a hand to Suga’s hip, kneading at the soft flesh.

“Only,” Suga’s word were slurred and his face twisted with welcomed pleasure. “Only for you.”

Both their cheeks were flushed pink and Suga couldn’t help but moan when Daichi squeezed his ass - obviously wanting to take part in this. So Suga removed his fingers from his hole, gritting his teeth at the sudden emptiness.

“Back against the headboard.” Suga ordered and Daichi felt his cock twitch at the command as he did as he was told.

It surprised Suga every time, how turned on Daichi would get at the tiniest order. He would always stifle a giggle as blood rushed to his face, making his cheeks hot.

Suga straddled his hips and dragged Daichi into a kiss, their first one of the evening. A warm tongue slid past his lips and his boyfriend slid his hand through his silky hair as his other hand rubbed Suga’s neglected cock, earning himself a long, contented hum.

Suga’s hands were so cold against Daichi’s burning body, but it was welcomed.

Daichi let out a low groan as they parted their kiss, thumb still gently rubbing his tip, feeling the slight ooze of precum and circling it around.

“Let me,” he murmured and slid his hand to Daichi’s face and dragged the pad of his thumb across his lower lip. “take care of you.”

Suga turned around, back facing Daichi and positioned himself above his cock, smeared some more lube onto his shaft, before slowly sinking himself all the way down to the hilt.

The brunette bit his lip and groaned in his throat at the sight. This was Daichi’s favourite position, he knew the reason, and the hands joining his ass confirmed his assumption.

“Big.” He said breathlessly and he couldn’t help but laugh at the comment. He felt Daichi’s lips press whisper-light kisses behind his ear before turning into rougher bites at his nape. Suga tilted his head to allow him better access and as he did so, hoisted himself up before dropping back down.

Suga started at a slow pace but, soon, Daichi was meeting up halfway, sending jolts of pleasure up Suga’s spine each time.

He picked up his pace, nails digging into his thighs as he let out tiny whispers of ‘yes’, a constant ‘ah ah ah’ ripping through his chest. He gritted his teeth when Daichi’s cock slipped out of his hole accidentally, both of them gasping at the sudden emptiness.

Suga looked over his shoulder, locking gazes with the other, before impaling himself on Daichi’s rock hard cock again.

“You’re too good to me.”

“Anything for my man.” He exhaled shakily. He kept rocking on Daichi’s lap for a while, Daichi’s calloused hands still on his butt to help him, feeling the exhaustion in his muscles.

Daichi wasn’t hitting his prostate yet, he could feel the tip of his cock brushing it with each thrust, tried to change the angle a little bit, but the tiredness got the better of him.

Suga closed his eyes, peeking his tongue out in concentration. And then, something changed.

Daichi’s hands left his ass and instead grabbed his arms, putting them behind his back. _Fuck, I like that_ , he thought, and it was as if the brunette had read his mind, because that’s when he pushed him face-first into the mattress, fucking into him restlessly.

It wasn’t what he had intended to do, but the new angle and constant drilling on his prostate was more than welcome.

There were heaving chests, heavy breathing, deep moaning, intense heat along with the sound of skin slapping against skin, Suga meeting Daichi’s thrusts the best he could.

Daichi pulled half way out before shoving all the way back in, and all Suga could feel was that familiar warmth in his belly, threatening to spill with every thrust.

Suga couldn’t help the volume of his moans and he knew Daichi was taking perverse pleasure in making sure Suga was a whimpering mess.

A well angled jab at his prostate was all it took for Suga to come undone, white streaks staining the navy blue sheets underneath him, crying out Daichi’s name as he kept assaulting his sweet, sweet spot, clenching tightly around his cock.

He pulled himself up with all the strength he had left, looking over his shoulder before pressing a sweet kiss to Daichi’s lips, hand gripping at the short black locks at the back of his head. That seemed to trigger something into him because soon, he felt him burst into him, groaning into the kiss as thick waves of cum filled him. That, he would never get tired of.

He was addicted to it. Ever since they had tried fucking without a condom on, even though Suga had always been so adamant about wearing one. But he just couldn’t go back to it once he had tried.

Daichi gave one last thrust, riding out the remnants of his orgasm. When he stopped rocking into him, Suga let go of his neck, flopping back down on the bed not-so-gracefully — tired.

They did nothing but pant for a few minutes, eyes closed as they tried to regain their breath.

After some time, his boyfriend slipped out of him and collapsed next to him, chest still heaving, Suga’s ass still in the air. When Suga finally opened his eyes, all he could see were Daichi’s flushed cheeks, warm smile plastered on his face.

“Happy birthday to me.”

Suga tried to laugh but it came out low and dry. He could feel the cum starting to slip out of his hole and onto the sheets, and he couldn’t care less about staining the sheets. Daichi would usually eat him out or at least bring a warm wet cloth but he was pretty sure he was in the same state of fatigue as he was. Understandable.

They laid down like that for a while, smiling dumbly at each other without saying anything -words weren’t needed between them anyway. Daichi removed the cock ring, throwing it in a corner of the room, the small object being too much for his spent cock.

They decided to move under the cover when the cold of the room started being felt against their skin, now dotted with goosebumps.

He slipped into the space between Daichi’s body and his arm, laying his head on his chest. It didn’t take long for Daichi to hold his pinky with his own and he could only smile against his skin when his other hand found his hair, massaging his scalp softly.

He could hear Daichi’s heartbeat, still hard and strong, but slowing by the minute. And his skin; his skin was so warm, burning even.

“I’m glad I didn’t shower.” Daichi chuckled against his hair, kissing it lightly.

“Warm water would be very welcome though.” He replied, voice raspy and muffled against Daichi’s torso.

“I can run us a bath if you want.”

“Let’s stay like this for a few more minutes.”

Suga was still a little breathless from their messing around, feeling the tiredness heavy on his lids.

“We should order something to eat,” Suga said as he sat up on his elbows, glancing around the room to find his phone that had fallen to the floor when he removed his pants. “we can take a bath while we wait for it.”

He heard Daichi hum in agreement and then, a pair of lips pressed a kiss on his shoulders. “Let’s have shoyu ramen.” He said, looking over Suga’s shoulder to look at his phone.

“You read my mind.” He clicked on the delivery app, choosing their favourite noodle restaurant, picking their usual order.

Daichi had slid his arm around Suga’s waist, holding him tightly against his chest as he kept kissing his nape.

Suga had never felt so warm on a winter night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! This can be considered as a sequel to 'we'll be placing memories i frames'.. it's very subtle though teehee...
> 
> Also this is the last fic of the year... Hopefully i'll get to write more in 2020!! Happy new year everyone!!! WOOHOO


End file.
